My Six Siblings
by Kaiyaosha
Summary: Companion fic to My Best Friend. Human AU. Yao's past life told through third person and why it would pain anyone so much. Rated T for abuse.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Lorien Legacies.

No Lorien Legacies characters mentioned, but this story is on Yao's past and a companion story to My Best Friend, which does have Lorien Legacies characters. It gives some insight on the story, and may prove a better understanding. Some details that may disagree with the original one shot please review about it, or ignore. If you want to flame please do it by PM so I can fix it subtly while not changing the view of the story from other readers.

Xoxoxo

Three year old Yao giggled as his parents pretended to look for him.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are. Is he... Here?! No... Here?! No..."

He was hiding in a closet, buried deep into the clothes. His giggles gave him away though.

All of a sudden, a light streamed through the dark room.

"Aha! I found you!"

He burst into a fit of giggles before running out and away down the hallway of their house.

"No you didn't aru!"

Giggles and laughed of the early days in Yao's life.

Just an innocent child.

Xoxoxo

"This is your new little brother Yao."

Four year old Yao stared wide eyed at the snoring baby in front of him.

His dad left. He was smart enough to know his mom didn't love his dad anymore. Instead now, his mom told him this new person was his new dad. Japanese apparently.

He had secretly cried for many nights, but he slowly got over it.

Who said he didn't miss him though?

Xoxoxo

Yao cried for another series of nights.

His Japanese dad who he had grown to love was just... Gone.

He was still only four.

And he hid away, staring with wide eyes as his mother who was acting funny stumbled all over the place, screaming things Yao did not get.

He clumsily pushed Kiku away as a empty glass liquor bottle fell from the overflowing table of bottles and beer cans. It shattered into pieces when it hit his head, and it hurt.

His mother who was acting very strangely turned to him at the sudden noise.

"I hate you!"

He stared, terrified.

"Mama hates me aru?" He mumbled to himself as the wild woman above him turned her expression to pure hate.

"Shut up!"

And as she brought down another bottle on his head, he noticed Kiku watching with those horrified eyes.

As long as didi was safe.

Xoxoxo

Yao heard his mother was in the hospital. After learning about her drunk ways he got used to being beaten every night for simply just being there. Yao was so glad Kiku never got hurt though. His didi was always hidden away in the shadows where it was safe, and he was forgotten most of the time. Sometimes she came home with a stranger too. Yao always stayed in his room when she did. He didn't want to get into trouble.

When there, he told the questioning receptionist his mother was in the hospital.

"What are you doing little girl?"

"I'm a boy aru! But I heard mama was in the hospital aru. That's why I'm here."

"Who came with you?"

" I walked here! With didi! Now just take me to her already aru!"

"Okay, okay."

Xoxoxo

"See didi? Its our new didi and meimei aru."

The quiet boy's eyes widened at the sight of the two babies in Yao's arms, or they were sort of, because Yao didn't have the strength to carry them both.

"You can name them aru."

"I... Like Lien and Thai."

"I like it too aru!"

"Where is she?"

While Yao still called his mother mama, Kiku called her she.

"They barely let us through... I am so lucky baba taught me we need to be identified in important places before aru. Mama is sleeping. They said they didn't know how our new siblings survived when the found out about how she drinks you know what because if was so unhealthy. Our new didi and meimei are strong!"

Kiku nodded.

"We have to let them go back to their tiny beds though aru... They said we could visit mama tomorrow!"

Xoxoxo

They were happy for some time. With the prospect of new members in the family, their mother brightened considerably. But that didn't last long before the debt collectors were after them. And the nights came back again for the six year old Yao.

He always told Kiku the same thing.

"Hide didi and meimei okay? Hide them and make sure mama doesn't find you!"

But that night was different.

It was the first time she used a knife.

Xoxoxo

His mother was long out, sleeping on the floor that was covered in beer cans, liquor bottles and shards of them, as well as blood.

Kiku was whispering to his siblings to stay quiet so she didn't wake up. They nodded, smart enough to understand.

Kiku crept to his panting brother.

"I am going to take you to the hospital gege."

"But mama will get arrested aru."

"But she is just going to hurt you."

"No! Mama can be fixed, mama will love us again! Just wait!"

It was easy enough for Kiku to get Yao to be more willing to go.

They had a hard time carrying him there. His two little siblings trailed behind Kiku as he carried his bleeding older brother on his back to the hospital. Since he was light enough, and skinny Kiku was okay. Yao surrendered as much food as he could to them. They were nearly bone thin, and Yao was bone thin.

But Kiku still collapsed from being too tired as his two younger siblings called his and his gege's names, right when he was outside the hospital.

Good enough he thought, before he passed out.

Xoxoxo

Lien and Thai both hugged themselves and each other as they watched the people in the white clothes take away their two siblings.

Another one asked them questions.

"Hello children what are your names? And do you know what happened?"

The two year olds scrunched up their faces.

They saw mama make gege bleed with a really scary thing. Mama never used to do that, they thought.

They used their scarce knowledge of English and wording to try and tell them.

"My name Lien." "mwy name is Thai. Mama... She... She use a..."

Thai made a swinging motion he saw his mama use on gege.

"A rweally scawy... grey thing Ana! It..."

"It make gege bweed! My other gege told us... To..."

"Not do anythring Ana! Then when Mama taking nap Ana..."

"Yeah! Then when mama take nap other gege went and take gege here!"

The man stared shocked at them.

Did they say something wrong? Did he not like them? Was he going to hurt them?

Their lips began to quiver as they clutched each other's hand tightly. The man turned and asked someone for something. They returned with something wrapped up.

"Now... I am going to show you something and you are going to tell me if it looks like what your mother used on your brother alright?"

Curious, the two fraternal twins nodded.

He slowly unwrapped the layers covering it, revealing something sharp, shiny, and all too familiar.

With a shriek Lien covered her eyes and Thai hugged her tightly.

"A-are you going to hurt gege now Ana?!"

"Relax. I won't. I want to help him."

At that the two siblings relaxed somewhat, still tense and ready to run.

The man, who figured out that their mother did probably use a knife judging by their reactions.

"Did your mother hurt you before?" He wanted to check because he was worried if they had old cuts that may have gotten infected.

"No! Gege always tells our other gege to hide us, like when we play hide and seek, but then when we come out our other gege always has to help him..." the two frowned at the thought.

The man nodded. Their brother was obviously very strong.

"Hey... Mwister what's your name? Gege always tells us to call him gege but he says he has a name too..."

"He said e-free-wun has a name Ana!"

The man smiled reassuringly at them.

"Don't worry. My name is too hard for you to pronounce so you can call me Mr. O okay?!"

They nodded.

"What happens to gege now?"

"Don't worry. He is safe."

Xoxoxo

Yao marched forward, his siblings following suit as they headed into the orphanage, their temporary home.

"Hey... Who are you? My name is Yong Soo! Im

Yong Soo! I am the King here!"

Lien and Thai hid nervously behind Kiku and Yao.

Lien turned when she felt a slight tug on her new green shirt.

A girl with long wavy hair and a flower clip was smiling nervously at her.

"D-do you want to play with me? My name is Mei."

She turned to the adults escorting them.

"Can I play with her?"

"Okay."

Soon Thai ran off with them too.

Yao crossed his arms, huffing.

"How long do we have to stay here aru?"

"Until a family adopts you Yao."

"How long is that?"

"I don't know.

A few months later they were adopted by a extremely wealthy couple only looking to adopt around six kids from an orphanage. Yao knew it was only because they wanted to look good.

Xoxoxo

"Your our new siblings?!"

Yong Soo and Mei stared at the other four.

"Well yeah..."

"Children! I expect perfect behavior from you! You will be living with our son alright?"

Yao was around eight at the time.

"His name is Xiang, and he is younger than you so I expect you all to be perfect role models!"

They all nodded quietly except for Yong Soo who grinned and said, "Aye Aye Captain!"

Xoxoxo

"We need to go on a business trip for a few months. Maybe even a few years. We are leaving in a week. Right now we are discussing where you should live during this time."

They all shrugged.

"Hmm you can live in our vacation home in New York all right?"

"Sure."

"I'll sign papers for you to live alone. We don't know how long we will be gone. The papers give Yao permission to be the guardian of the other six, and to take care of them."

"Okay."

Xoxoxo

The seven stood among the mourners.

Their guardians died on the plane that crashed down into the fields a few hours into the flight.

they had to live alone now too. The wills that were premade a few years ago with small adjustments over the years entailed Yao and his siblings a few thousand, enough to last them only two years of careful saving, since their was seven of them. The rest, a large amount, went to their aunts and uncles, who were greedy for money.

Since they had signed beforehand papers that entailed Yao to the law rights of an adult, he had to take care of the other six. It was supposed to be broken after they returned as there was no due date, but they had died first.

Not that Yao minded. He couldn't trust any of the others anyways. In ways, he was glad.

He was fourteen when this happened. His best friend, whom he had met when he was nine was supportive of him too. At first people questioned how they would live, but they managed fairly well. Most being studious and smart they got good grades and with good common skills they easily got a few jobs that paid well enough if two of them worked. Along with their extra money they got by.

Xoxoxo


End file.
